Closer
by Metrowolf
Summary: my submission for the first round of homestuck secret santa. DirkxRoxy. rated M


Your name is Roxy Lalond and you're at another on of your best friend's lame parties. Jane always makes you go to them, because she insists that she's to shy to talk to her crush without you. But whenever you get there she introduces you to another one of her lame friends and goes off to talk to Jake by herself. You've made a habit of bringing a strong drink with you, or taking something from her dad's cabinet and getting wasted before blowing the mind of any boy who tries to court you. Because god dammnit if you have to go to any of Jane's lame parties, you are sure as hell getting laid from it.

Today looks like it's going to be exactly the same. Jane messages you at noon, and tells you over a series of increasingly agitated ims that she invited Jake over and needs you. You quickly reassure her that you will indeed be there at seven o clock sharp and sign off. You need to start drinking now if you want to be properly wasted at seven. By time you leave you are so far gone you should not be driving anywhere. But you do any way. You are surprisingly sharp when you're wasted.

You reach the house just as a few of your school friends are getting there. That weird Asian girl called Damara or something, and she has her little sister Aradia with her. You've had a freaky threesome with them before, though you don't talk about it much. It was a phase. There's Kurloz and Muelin. They've been dating forever, and their disabilities compliment each other in a really cute way. You like them.

Jane opens the front door when you knock. She looks relieved to see you, but you can tell she's already thinking of a way to pan you off to someone else. _Not this time._ You think as you pull out your flask.

"Heyy Jan, I wash just going to shay hi to shum friends." You slur, trying not to come off as completely trashed. Maybe just a little tipsy.

Jane knits her eyebrows, but nods and lets you go. You can tell by how nervous she is that Jake isn't here yet. That makes you nervous to, the boy has never been known to be late for anything. He was the most polite thing you have ever met, and if he was going to be late he would have called ahead. He was kind of a dork like that, but you still thought he was a good match for your friend.

You wait by the front door for somebody interesting to come in. Jane gives you the occasional glare as you take sip after sip from your flask, but you really don't care.

Finally Jake arrives, his face flushed with embarrassment. He quickly stammers an apology to Jane, who assures him it's fine even though its obvious she doesn't think it, and explains that his friend made him late. He steps aside to let his friend in, and if your flask wasn't looped around your wrist you would have dropped it.

Jake's friend is hella fine to put it lightly. He had spiky blonde hair, a lanky surfer's body, and a pair of triangular shades that you're pretty sure you've seen in an anime once. He's wearing a tank top, showing off his nice tanned arm, and a tattoo of a face on his shoulder. Some crazy looking face from a cartoon, but you can't be sure if you're making up.

You quickly walk over to introduce yourself, but Jake beats you to it. "Hey Roxy, how are you doing my fine female friend?" He asks, holding out his hand. "This is my good pal Dirk."

You shake Jake's hand first. It's something he always does and you still find it pretty charming. "Why it's very nice to meet you Dirk." You say, this time sure to keep the drink out of your voice. He just nods. What a cool kid.

As per tradition Jane and Jake ran off to her room to 'talk'. Despite how shy Jane is you highly doubt that that's all she does with Jake alone in her room. Dirk watches them go, irritation evident on his face. He must be new to this, so you go over to help him feel at ease.

"Hey there captain." You say, sitting on the couch next to him. You smooth out your skirt. No point in showing him everything on the get go, that makes for boring sex later.

"Roxy right?" He responds, totally killing your mod. You're pretty damn hot, you'd think he'd at least try to remember your name. "do they always run off and leave you alone like that?"

"Shh's not to bad." You say, taking a quick swig of your drink. He's eying it, so you offer him a sip. Dirk takes the flask and chugs the rest. "Dayum."

"A bit fruity for my taste." He replies, giving you the now empty container.

"That was my favorite." You whine. You didn't think he'd drink all of it.

"Well then, we should get some more." He smirks back at you, then he waves down another kid at the party. A tall black kid with a rude demeanor. "Hey Calliborn, could you get a drink for my friend here?" Drik asked, though it came off more as a command.

Calliborn frowns at him, but quickly makes his face blank. "Sure I will, if you give her a kiss." He giggled as he said it, like he suggested they fuck on the carpet in front of him. You're not exactly sure why, but you don't really like this kid.

Dirk shrugs, and pulls you close suddenly. You barely have time to gasp before he's pushing his lips against your, driving the breath from your body. He tastes sweet, like soda pop, and you welcome the feel of his tongue in your mouth.

"Oh gross!" Calliborn exclaims, but he's blushing. He walks for the kitchen.

Dirk finally pulls back, letting you catch your breath. "well." You say, still a bit shocked.

"To much?" Dirk asks with a smile. "My friend Calliborn is a freak, but he normally does what I say. I'll take a sip of the drink first if you don't trust him."

"Not enough." You say, ignoring the second part of his speech. You pull him closer and slam your lips against his. He's smiling underneath you, but then his lips part and he lets you back in. Maybe Jane's parties aren't all bad. Maybe you'll give this guy a second date. Dirk's hands are on your back, rubbing you up and down, trying to make his way under your shirt.

"Get a room." Someone says. You look up, the rest of the party is in full swing. Gamzee has pulled out a hooka, and he and Damara are taking turns pulling drags from it. Another few kids you know from school are enjoying beers, including Karkat and Tavros. You stick your tongue out at them, and grab Dirk's hand.

Just then Calliborn comes back with a glass of clear liquid. You can tell be the smell that it's vanilla vodka, but you're already tipsy enough and you want to feel what about to happen. He sees your hand in Dirk's and downs the whole shot himself, blushing furiously.

Dirk laughs loudly, a sound you decide you like, then drags you into the hallway. "Want me to show you an open room?" You ask with a smile. He's never been here before, and the silly boy is trying to show you around.

"If you could?" Dirk smiles back at you. You smile and walk toward the study room. You open the door and immediately are confronted with two boys going at it. You think they may be Horus and Rufioh, but you're not sure because you slam the door so fast. That may have been Kankri which is kinda awkward because you thought he was a virgin.

The next room, a guestroom, is thankfully empty. You sit down on the edge of the bed, patting the empty covers next to you seductively. Dirk takes the spot with a smile, and you know you have him hooked.

"So Drik." You hiccup as he pulls in close. "Where are you from? I've never seen you before, and I know everybody in this town."

He looks a little surprised when he pulls back. He obviously wasn't expecting to have to talk his way into your pants, er, skirt. You love making the boys squirm, and you have a reputation to maintain. He takes off his shades and sets them down next to the bed. He has really pretty orange eyes. "I'm from Texas. I live there with my bro." Dirk said finally.

"What are you doing all the way up here in Washington?" You ask. His response took you by surprise. You had thought he was maybe from out of town visiting Jake or something, but from Texas?

"Seeing the sights." He grinned, and this time you didn't stop him as he presses his lips against yours. He's experienced. You can tell by the way he slips one hand under your shirt and the other up your skirt. He's slow with both hands though, caressing your thigh and not moving further than you're comfortable. All the while he kisses you, his tongue dancing in between your mouths with increasing urgency. You pull back for a second, but only so you can sit on top of him, pushing him down onto the bed.

You straddle him between your thighs, just barely resting your crotch on his pants. You can feel a solid mass underneath his zipper, and it brings a blush to your face. He reaches up and pulls you down, until your bodied are pressing together. He helps you tug your shirt off, and you return the favor in kind.

He's just as well muscled as you thought he'd be, and his stomach is just as tanned as his arms are. Dirk pulls back from kissing you, and works his way down, nipping and sucking on your neck. You can't help but let out a small moan. His fingers work quickly and undo your bra strap. That too falls away, and he pulls it off so that your naked torsos are pressed together.

He pushes you up then, and follows suit so that you're sitting in his lap, your chest in his face. He takes full advantage of that, giving both of your hard nipples a kiss and a violent suck. You bite your lip from making any noises, sure you're going to have a nice hickey in the morning. You rub your underwear against his boner just slightly, so that he gets even more excited.

Dirk laughs lightly and flips you over, so that you're laying on the bed. He reaches to tug down your skirt, and you follow suit, undoing his belt buckle and pulling down his zipper. Dirk helps you, taking a second to pull his own damn pants off, before getting back on top of you. Again his lips find yours while his dexterous fingers slip into your underwear. You run your own hands down his sides, working your way to his boxers. Just then his first finger slips into your vagina. You give a small moan. He smiles, and crushes his lips back against yours, cutting off your ability to protest.

You decide to get even with him, pushing one hand into his boxers. He's a bit fuzzy, and you play with his ball sack for a second before pulling your fingers back up his shaft. He gives a small shudder as you stop and rub your finger in a circle on the tip of his head. He pushes a second finger into you, joining the first and then starts to thrust them back and forth, deeper and deeper each time.

You push him back for just a second, staring into his eyes. He grins, like he knows that he's doing a good job making you happy. You smile back. "Got a glove?"

Dirk laughs and pulls his hand from your panties. "Of course. Every gentle man does." He has to get off the bed and find the pants he tossed off. He pulls a condom from his wallet and hands it over. "Could you put it on?" He chides.

You lick your lips, and pull down his boxers. He's got a nice member, one of the bigger ones you've seen. Almost nine inches. You rip open the condom, and place it on his head, stroking the shaft as you roll it down. It doesn't even completely cover him. Jesus Christ.

Once he has it on he pushes you back down on the bed, and pulls off your lacy underwear. He tosses them to the floor and spreads your legs. You try to keep from screaming as the tip of his penis penetrates you. He's big, and you feel your lips stretching past what they're used to. He pushes it in slowly at first. Stopping once or twice to make sure you're okay since you are whimpering and biting your lips an awful lot. You grip the sheets, assuring him that you really fucking want this. Bad.

Once he's all the way in, he pulls back, then pushes forward again. Dirk had a serious expression on his face as he pics up the pace. Soon you feel like you're going to catch fire, and let out a moan of pleasure. It's been to long since you've been with someone this endowed.

He continues to pound you relentlessly for several minuets, until you feel like you can't handle it anymore. You try to release, but he stops suddenly and pulls back out. Before you can ask what he's doing Dirk flips you over and pushes your front down. He starts the process all over again, only this time your mans of ecstasy are lost in the sheets you've pressed your face into.

Before long you're covered in sweat, and you can tell you'll be feeling this for weeks. He continues to thrust, pulling lightly on your hair and stopping every now and then to change positions. You end up n top twice, not that you mind, but you like being bottom more. You feel closer to him, and it's easier to scratch and bite him that way. He's covered in lines, and he's grinning like a moron about it.

He pushes you down once more, pressing his hot body as deep into yours as he can. His hands are on your chest squeezing your breasts, and his lips are pressed to your, biting your lips every time he pulls away. You've lost count of how many times you've had an orgasm. Eight times? Nine? Finally Dirk holds, and groans as he cums inside of you. He slowly pulls out, and flops down on the bed next to you. You reach over and give him a kiss.

"Staying long?" You ask.

"I will be now. There's nobody quite like you back home." Dirk replies. You put your head on his chest. Yeah, you decide, Jane's parties aren't all bad.


End file.
